


Tout notre passé est seulement une question de temps

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Introspection, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27352864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Il était un jeu, non ?Il avait été seulement ça du début à la fin, seulement un jeu auquel Yuto avait donné tout son être.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yamada Ryosuke





	Tout notre passé est seulement une question de temps

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Tout notre passé est seulement une question de temps**

Yuto ne voulait pas y penser.

Il aurait aimé pouvoir fermer les yeux, pouvoir se reposer, pouvoir éviter de faire revenir à l’esprit toujours le même cercle vicieux, toujours ces images et ces gestes qui n’étaient pas bons pour lui, pas du tout.

Il n’était pas quelque chose de sien, il n’était pas quelque chose sur laquelle il pouvait exiger des droits.

Cependant, il s’était concédé d’espérer ces derniers mois, il s’était concédé de ressentir quelque chose de plus, quelque chose que jusqu’à ce moment-là il n’avait jamais imaginé.

Il y avait cru, vraiment, même que pendent peu de temps.

Et il avait perdu.

Il était un jeu, non ?

Il avait été seulement ça du début à la fin, seulement un jeu auquel Yuto avait donné tout son être.

Yamada n’avait pas fait ça, il ne l’avait pas considéré assez important d’y essayer, au moins.

Quand ils leur avaient dit du drama et après de la chansonne, et de la chorégraphie et quand ils avaient aperçu de combien les fans l’aimaient, Yuto s’avait senti étrangement bien.

Il avait cru de se sentir mal à l’aise en se comporter comme ça avec ce qui avait toujours été un de ses meilleurs amis, mais il s’était trompé.

Il avait encore gravé dans la peau le toucher de Yamada.

Il avait encore dans l’esprit son regard provocateur, il avait encore dans l’esprit sa sensation de son corps bouillant autour du sien.

Et son visage bouleversé par le plaisir tandis qu’il sentait Yuto pousser en lui, et ses gémissements qui étaient presque cries, et son front en sueur contre le sien, et...

Et son dos, le lendemain matin, quand il était parti sans lui dire un mot. 

Yuto y avait cru. Il avait cru dans cette nuit, il avait cru dans ces contacts presque occasionnels, et dans cette amitié qui lentement s’était transformé en quelque chose plus profonde, plus forte.

Et Ryosuke avait seulement décidé de s’en foutre de ce qu’il ressentait, il avait décidé d’agir et après demander, seulement parce qu’il avait envie de sexe, seulement parce qu’il avait envie de quelque chose de différent, et Yuto avait été là, prêt à s’offrir sur un plateau d’argent.

_Je suis désolé, Yutti..._

_Je ne pensais pas que..._

_Tu aurais dû me le dire tout de suite, les choses auraient été différent._

Et Yuto aurait aimé lui dire qu’il n’était pas vrai, que les choses n’auraient pas été différent, parce que tous les deux avaient choisi de prendre un risque sans parles des conséquences, et tous les deux allaient payer le poids de cette décision.

_On se connaît depuis trop temps, Yuto. On revient de loin ensemble, et on ne peut pas effacer le passé._

Ils avaient été belles paroles, ces de Ryosuke.

Belles, et sacrement vides.

Il y avait trop temps qui ne pouvait pas être effacé entre eux, et trop choses qu’ils avaient vécu ensemble auxquelles ils n’étaient prêts à renoncer.

Mais qu’il l’avait utilisé comme justification, après que le sexe n’avait été un problème, lui avait fait presque rire.

Yamada lui avait blessé.

Et non pas tant pour la présumée impossibilité de rendre ses sentiments, que pour la superficialité de lui dire que rien s’allait se passer entre eux.

Il pouvait garder son amitié, ses bons principes et tous ces discours sans signification, s’il lui souhaitait tant les enlever quand le jeu devenait sérieux.

Parce que Yuto s’en fichait, et il s’en fichait de cette amitié que peut-être ne méritait pas d’être sauvée, il s’en fichait de toutes les justifications et de ce qu’allait advenir à eux deux dorénavant.

Il lui importait de ce qu’avait passé, de l’empreinte de la peau de Yamada sur lui, de ce parfum et de ces sensations qui n’allaient jamais abandonner son esprit.

Il y avait tout leur passé, tous les années, tout ce temps qui ne se pouvait pas effacer.

Et cette nuit et les mots de Ryosuke, tout allait devenir part de ce temps passé ensemble, tout allait figurer dans la liste des choses qu’ils avaient vécues, et peut-être un jour Yuto ne se serait senti tellement mal en y penser.

Mais il n’allait pas oublier.

Il était un temps qui n’allait jamais être effacé.


End file.
